


Something New

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [24]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Isaac meets Liliana for the first time.Based in 2004.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - [Nothing Else Matters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAGnKpE4NCI) by Metallica

Isaac climbs out of his car and makes his way into the auto shop.  He steps up to the service desk where he comes face to face with a beautiful brunette.  He normally doesn’t let himself actually look the way he is right now.  That’s not to say he doesn’t look, but it’s different this time.

 

“Can I help you?” the woman asks.

 

Isaac clears his throat and nods.  “Yeah, I have an appointment.  Oil change and all that fun stuff.”  He watches as she looks down at her schedule book.

 

“Isaac?”

 

“Yes.”  He sets his keys on the counter.

 

“All right.  We’ll get that in for you in a few minutes.  Will you be waiting here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay.  We’ll let you know when it’s finished.”

 

“Thanks.”  He finally catches the nametag on her shirt, Liliana.  He nods at her before walking over and taking a seat.  He makes sure to get a seat where he can still watch Liliana and not look as if he’s a creeper.  It’s what he feels like as he continues to watch her.

 

It’s almost a half hour later when one of the mechanics walks in.  Isaac knows it’s the one who’s been working on his car.  He stands up when the man asks for the owner of the car.

 

“That’s me,” Isaac says.  He steps over and listens to what the man has to say.  It’s definitely not what he had hoped to hear, but he also isn’t surprised.  He’s known that it would need some work.  “Is that something that can be done today?”

 

“Unfortunately we’d have to order the parts.  But if we order them right away they’ll be here for us to get started right away tomorrow.”

 

Isaac nods.  “And will it be done tomorrow?”

 

“As long as we are able to get all the parts.  If we aren’t, it’ll depend on that.  I know that doesn’t help.”

 

“No, I understand.  Umm… well, can I just leave it for the night and come back to get it whenever it’s finished?”

 

“Absolutely.  We’ll finish up the oil change today.  But you can talk with Liliana about everything.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.  Sorry I couldn’t give you better news.”

 

Isaac walks over and stands in the short line to talk to Liliana.  As he does, he sends a text to Bridget to see if she’d be able to pick him up.  He hates to bother her but knows she’s the only one available right now.  He’s thankful when she responds quickly and lets him know she’s on her way.  He steps up to the desk after the person in front of him steps away.

 

“Did you want to pay for the oil change now?” Liliana asks.  “Or just add it to the bill of when everything is finished?”

 

“I’ll pay for it now.”

 

She nods.  “You got it.  I’ll be giving you a call in the morning to let you know if everything arrived or not.  At that point we’ll be able to give you a better time frame.”

 

“Sounds good.”  He hands over his debit card.  “How long have you been working here if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Liliana smiles at him.  “Don’t mind at all.  Five years.  Started right out of high school to help put myself through college.  And just stayed then.”

 

Isaac smiles.  “Nothing wrong with that.  Or is there?”

 

She giggles.  “Nothing wrong with it at all.  I’ve actually learned a lot here.  May not always stay, but I like it for now.”

 

“That’s what counts.”  He signs where she had pointed to. 

 

“You’re all set for today.”

 

“Thanks, Liliana.”

 

“You’re welcome, Isaac.”  She smiles at him again.

 

Isaac returns the smile.  Maybe the attraction is mutual.  He can’t bring himself to say anything however.  He nods his goodbye and turns around to see Bridget walking in with Luca on her hip.  He frowns as he walks over.  “You didn’t have to get out.”

 

“I have to use the bathroom,” Bridget says with a smile.  “Can you watch Luca?”

 

“Of course.”  Isaac takes Luca and steps to the side to let Bridget walk by.  He smiles when Luca pats his cheek.  He glances over to see Liliana look away quickly.  He wonders what that’s about.

 

The following afternoon he finds himself back at the shop to pick his car up.  He thanks Taylor for the ride before walking inside.  He steps up to the desk, smiling when Liliana looks at him.

 

“Your car is all set,” Liliana says.  She takes his card when he hands it over.  “If you have any issues just give us a call.  But you should be good to go.”

 

“Great, thank you.”  He watches as she grabs his keys from the hooks.  “Listen, I can’t believe I’m about to ask this.  But I have to try.”  He waits until she looks at him again before continuing.  “Would you like to grab a cup of coffee sometime?  Or dinner?”

 

Liliana frowns.  “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

 

“Oh?  Can I ask why?”

 

“I don’t think your wife would appreciate that.”

 

“My…”  Isaac sighs.  “Wait, the woman from yesterday?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

Isaac grins.  “That’s Bridget, my sister-in-law.  She’s my brother’s wife.”

 

“Your…”  Liliana blushes.  “And the kid?”

 

“My nephew.”  He smirks.  “Sorry I made you think otherwise.”

 

“No, it’s my own fault.  I just assumed.”  She sighs.  “If you still want to, I’d love to have dinner.”

 

“Great.”  Isaac smiles once again.  “And just to make it clear, I am asking you on a date.  You seem… well, I just want to get to know you.”

 

“I’d like that.  And I’d like to get to know you.”  Liliana slides a small piece of paper over.  “Here’s my number.”

 

“I’ll give you a call soon.”

 

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
